The Suffaragettes
= The Suffragettes = The Suffragettes wanted the right for women to vote. The Women’s Social and Political Union (WSPU), led by Emmeline Pankhurst, was a large organisation in Britain that campaigned for women’s suffrage. The secretary of the Huddersfield branch was Edith Key, daughter of Bradford mill owner, Joseph Fawcett. The women would meet regularly, either in their homes or by renting a room in places such as the Clarion club. On 1st October 1908 nine Manchester suffragettes along with Leeds suffragette Mary Gawthorpe travelled to Huddersfield. They assembled in modern day St. Georges Square, where between 20,000 to 50,000 people gathered to hear them speak. The spirit of the crowd was reported in the press at the time as “excellent”. During 1913-14, Edith hid a number of suffragette ‘mice’ in the attics of her home. A ‘mouse’ became a nickname for a suffragette. = The Backdrop of the Campaign = For years it was thought that ‘brain work’ was unsuitable for women and could even be dangerous. Many doctors thought that a woman’s brain was smaller and that all women were only suitable for housework and looking after children. Without a decent education, most women were without choices and therefore without the means to increase their economic status. This was the context of the Votes for Women Campaign. = Cat and Mouse Act = The Cat and Mouse Act 1913 was the nickname given to The Prisoners (Temporary Discharge for Ill Health) Act. This Act permitted the early release of prisoners who were so weakened by hunger striking that they were at risk of death. Once the health of the suffragette improved, she could then be recalled to prison where the process would begin again. = Edith Key = Edith Key was born in January 1872 in Eccleshill, Bradford. Edith excelled at the Huddersfield boarding school she attended, enabling her to leave at age 13. Edith then worked as a Knotter at a mill in Almondbury, later she married Frederick Key, a blind musician. Together they set up a music shop at 42 West Park Parade, Huddersfield. During 1913-14, Edith hid a number of suffragette ‘mice’ in the attic of her home. Edith died in 1937, aged 65 and is buried at Edgerton Cemetery. = Direct Action = Initially, the suffragettes held large meetings, wrote petitions to parliament and lobbied MPs. However, as their campaign progressed they started to take more direct action. They smashed windows, bombed and burned buildings, destroyed works of art; attacked politicians and some chained themselves to railings next to government buildings. One suffragette, Emily Wilding Davidson even jumped in front of the king’s horse at the Derby races in June 1913. Unfortunately, she was killed and the Suffragettes had their first martyr. = Suffragette Colours = The Suffragettes wore sashes of violet (representing dignity), green (representing hope) and white (representing purity). The colours helped to unify the movement. In addition to this, they also emphasised the femininity of the suffragettes, who were often criticised in the press and by the government as being hysterical. = Rebel Girls = Rebel Girls by Dr Jill Liddington chronicles the women’s suffrage movement through the likes of Leeds, Halifax and Huddersfield from the period of 1904 to the start of World War One. = Local branch of Suffragettes = The local branch of the Huddersfield suffragettes had their own flag designed. This flag design can be seen as part of the Suffragettes display at Tolson museum. Please follow the link to visit the Tolson Museum website. http://www.kirklees.gov.uk/leisure/museumsGalleries/tolson/index.aspx Category:Board Information